


The Tardis Victorious

by DrusillaTheBloody



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: The tardis is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrusillaTheBloody/pseuds/DrusillaTheBloody
Summary: What if rassilon chose to target the doctors mind instead of the masters ? How will the tardis react?





	The Tardis Victorious

In the High Council Chamber on Gallifrey

“My lords. We must forge a link to something outside of the timelock to break free. Our calculations show that the link would be strongest if we use the Doctor. He is the one who destroys us, if we use him, we could break the timelock and be free.” The Presidents aide stammered nervously.   
Rassilon looked around visciously. “ yes! The child that dooms us all, becomes our saviour as we initiate the final sanction. But how? The time lock is absolute.”   
“we could implant an idea? Perhaps a compulsion to set us free, or to abandon the moment? “ suggested the aide.” He should prove more vulnerable before he enters the academy”.   
“the untempered schism”, rassilion said ominously, “the perfect moment to corrupt a young mind. Do it.” he smirked victoriously. The Doctor had been a thorn in his side for far too long. “no, I will do it myself!”. He rose and strode over to the hologram of the earth where the doctor was now, and it changed to show a view of the untempered schism on the day the doctor viewed it. He pointed his mighty gauntlet as he sent he compulsion through time. Obey the high council. Win the time war for the timelords. Initiate the final sanction.   
Millions of light years away outside the time bubble, the doctor was facing off against the master. He had managed to keep him away from the immortality gate but restraining him was proving difficult as the humans were stunned by his skeletal image and had frozen in place. Suddenly he screamed as a voice, a compulsion invaded his mind. All his barriers were for nothing, the voice was invading his past, and even being so immunised against the effects of time from his long travels, he coulndt fight the changes that were surging within him. The master staggered back, his touch telepathy had let him know what was happening and he was momentarily stunned to sanity as he watched his oldest friend and bitterest rival be rewritten against his will. The drums had stopped at last but at what cost? He was stunned as the doctors face was locked in crazed rictus that was far worse than any his own face had ever produced. His body was still contorting but his face was manic as he was rewritten. “Doctor? “ he asked almost hesitantly. Nothing was as it should be and his time senses were reeling.   
“no. I am not the Doctor. That name is for the weak, cowards who run from duty. I am the Valliard, the Destroyer.” The doctor spat this words through gritted teeth as he fought to stop his own motuh moving. The master paled. As the doctor altered, his own sanity was partially restored, and while he had always wanted to best the doctor, nothing could have prepared him for seeing his own friend corrupted from the inside into a twisted maniac. He even considered briefly that the doctor must always feel this horror and pity when seeing him in action. He heard a noise at the edge of his mind, felt the tardis reach out past his mind and touch the doctors. As timelord he could see the bond, stronger than any on gallifrey, that the doctor shared with his ship. He felt the tardis touch the doctors mind before recoiling, the psychic whiplash of her shock and anger sent him reeling. A schreeching mechanical roar sounded from elsewhere in the building and knew whatever was about to happen couldn’t be good. Tardis’s were sentient but never this sentient.. the doctors tardis was the most travelled tardis in all creation and more powerful than any other grown on gallifrey as a result.   
The Tardis had sensed her thiefs distress and reached out as she always did to comfort him through whatever he was going through. What she had felt had made her recoil faster than anything. That timelord was not the thief she knew. He was twisting and corrupting, altered from the past by an outside source. Wait. She remembered this. The lights inside the tardis went blood red and the time rotor schreeched so harshly that a passing guard collapsed with his ears bleeding. The time lords were trying to steal her thief away, turn him into a destroyer, a killer, everything he stood against. No! she would not allow this. No Tardis had been sentient enough to self pilot against its programming for half a billion years but she knew she was different even as she grew in the fields of gallifrey. Sparks flew and the time rotor roared as she took off through the time vortex, bouncing off the timelock before passing right through it, she followed the trace of the compulsion on her thief back to its source. Rassillon! He had ordered her decommissioned ! and now he was hurting her thief!. She spun faster on her axis inside the time vortex, gathering a great surge of arctruon energy before lashing out with her consciousness along the contact. She touched the mind of her theif briefly and whisered. “run. Run you clever boy and remember, don’t be scared of the big bad wolf.”   
Sensing her thiefs younger self retreating from the schism she lashed out again, her consciousness actually taking form as a golden tendril of purest time energy. Meanwhile. In the council chamber…  
Rassilon staggered backwards as a great surge of time energy passed through the link to the untempered schism and blasted him backwards. Suddenly a rift opened In the air and he cried out in surprise, and then roared in pain and anger as a golden tendril manifested and lashed at him, leaving a red welt on his face, and searing his mind with agony. He realised it was a tardis consciousness and he knew then what had happened.   
Damn the doctor and that type 40 Tardis! They always were too independent and that damn machine had spent far too long with its master in the time vortex. It had grown into a sentience and power that no tardis had achieved since the very beginning, when the Tardis Chose the Timelord instead of serving him. That mongrel of an old model must be a throwback. He knew he should have had it destroyed when he had the chance, but the workers on the tardis nursery were too numerous and protective of their charges not to make a scene. He leaned on the table as he mentally recovered. Damn that Tardis!  
He snarled in anger as he panted. Fortunately he wouldn’t need to regenerate but the message was very clear. Leave the doctors past alone. His aide grovelled at his side, stammering out platitudes that he had no time for. Cutting into the conversation, the seer began to speak. “the theif that was stolen is protected. The theif that was stolen cannot be stolen back. The thief that was stolen is protected.” Suddenly her eyes turned gold and the sounds of a time rotor came from her mouth before she spoke again in the voice of a younger woman. “ leave my thief ALONE!”.   
More golden tendrils formed in air behind the seer, like the tentacles of a malignant octopus, and lashed about the room, sending dignified timelords ducking and jumping out of the way. All the while that unique screeching groaning noise that accompanied the doctors tardis permeated the room. After a minute or so, the seer groaned and collapsed and the tendrils disspeared. Rassilon was the first to speak.   
“Curse that tardis, it will be the first to die in the final sanction. Now we must use that unstable lunatic the Master” he grated out. The seers finger began tapping on the table. A rhythm of four. Yes that could work, and he would have his revenge on the doctor as well...


End file.
